The Potter, the Potions Master, and the Stone
by Anonymius
Summary: Harry Potter is a boy who discovered that he is a wizard. Eric Eago is the Potions Master at Hogwarts. The Philosopher’s Stone is an object that can create gold and give immortality. This year, the destinies of these three things shall intertwine.
1. The Wizard at the Pub

Since he could remember, Harry Potter had always thought that he was an ordinary boy, and gave no thought to the weird stuff that had happened around him. Then, earlier today, he learnt from a giant named Hagrid that he was in fact a wizard, like his parents, who had not died in a car crash as he was told by his aunt and uncle, but in fact were killed by a very powerful dark wizard. However whatever curse the dark wizard tried to inflict on Harry merely backfired, so since that day, Harry Potter has been famous within the wizarding world as not only the boy-who-lived, but for the reason that the dark wizard vanished. So it was no surprise that once he had entered the wizarding pub 'The Leakey Cauldron' that everyone had got out of their seats and rushed over to greet him back in the wizarding world.

One wizard however remained seated.

At least Harry assumed he was a wizard. He didn't think that any muggles, or non-magic people, could enter the Cauldron. But he didn't exactly look like a wizard, or at least Harry's image of a wizard or how he looked compared to the others in the pub. He looked much more like a businessman, or a CEO of a successful company with his dinner jacket. Harry thought that the thin faced, reddish brown haired man looked Chinese or Japanese. He certainly looked very out of place in this dingy pub surrounded by wizards with his clean-cut suit and his glass of wine. What made him look quite bizarre was the fact that although he was the only person sitting at his table, he was not alone. The man was surrounded by a number of fantastic creatures; a giant red snake whose scales glistened like rubies, a blue scaled monkey with webbed feet and a flat head with untidy hair surrounding it, a tiny purplish black monster with large eyes and small hands that reminded Harry of a mouse, a brown long-nosed large eared goblin, a fox with two tails (That made Harry think of the character Tails in the Sonic the Hedgehog games), three turkey like birds that looked suspiciously a lot like the extinct dodo, and a gigantic red-coloured tortoise. However it was not this bizarre array of creatures that made Harry almost jump back when he noticed the man. It was his scar. Harry had his own scar, but it was not like the scar this man had. Large and bulging, it ran down his face and covered where his left eye should have been. His other eye, however, remained fixed on Harry. Harry did not like the way he looked at him. It was almost like a greedy expression, the way his mouth curved. When leaving the cauldron, Harry was glad to get out of there.

"Morning, Hagrid!"

Harry turned around. Oh no, he thought. The man in the suit who was eyeing him earlier was now strolling towards them, his assortment of creatures following him. Hagrid, however, looked delighted to see him.

"Ah, Professor! I didn't see yeh in the pub!"

"That is quite all right. I wanted to chat with you without the commotion of the others in the pub anyway, which is why I didn't greet you earlier."

His eye then looked down on Harry.

"So this is the boy-who-lived is it?" He was giving Harry that greedy expression again, "He looks a lot like his dad, doesn't he? Almost identical, even, with the exception of his eyes, though."

"Yes, I was just tellin Harry earlier today how much he looks like James. Oh Harry, this is Professor Eric Eago. He'll be one of the teachers teachin yeh at Hogwarts."

If Harry wasn't too full of dread that this man would even be teaching at his new school, he'd be thinking that 'Eric Eago' didn't sound exactly Chinese or Japanese.

"How do you do, Harry?"

The professor gave out his hand for Harry to shake. For a moment, Harry was hesitant about shaking it, but seeing both men's concerned expressions, Harry took his chances and grasped the man's hand.

"How do you do, sir?" Harry replied in return, "What do you teach at Hogwarts?"

"Oh I'm the Potions Master." Professor Eago answered letting go of Harry's hand, "I teach students how to brew potions. Course, I'd also like to teach History of Magic and Ancient Runes as well if the school would let me. I'm sure I'd definitely make a better History of Magic teacher than the one we've already got, wouldn't you agree, Hagrid?"

"I'm-er, afraid it's not my place to criticise a teacher, Sir."

"No, of course it isn't."

Harry could not help but notice that Eago's snake was staring at him. The latter saw Harry looking in the direction of the creatures.

"Oh this is my menagerie," He explained, "Menagerie, say hello to Harry Potter."

From the mixture of growls and squawks, Harry could have sworn that he had also heard 'Hello Harry Potter' from the assortment of fantastic creatures trailing behind the professor. The snake, its eyes never leaving Harry, rose up to Eago's ear and hissed in it. Eago looked surprised.

"Oh. Really? Well that's interesting."

He stroked the snake under the neck.

"You can understand snakes?" Harry asked without thinking.

Professor Eago looked at him.

"Why yes! I can understand the tongues of all my menagerie. Sadly I can't speak any of them myself, though, given that I don't have any of the tongues."

Harry had gotten excited because earlier that year he'd thought that he was able to understand a snake he had seen at the local zoo. He'd wondered if anyone else could do the same.

"You're going to the bank, right?" Eago asked them, "You know, I need to go to the apothecary to restock on some ingredients. It's along the same route, why don't we join you?"

"I don't see any problem with tha'," Hagrid answered, "Yeh alrigh' abou' tha' Harry?"

Harry nodded his head automatically.

"Splendid!" Eago cried, clapping his hands, "Now then, shall we be on our way?"

"Wha' was up with yeh, Harry?" Hagrid asked him after they and Eago with his menagerie had gone their separate ways, "Yeh looked like he was abou' teh bite off yeh hand earlier!"

"I didn't like the way he looked at me in the pub," Harry explained.

Hagrid didn't looked concerned at all.

"Well yeh can't blame him for being curious, can yeh, Harry? Yeh are the mos' famous person in the wizarding world after all!"

This did not assure Harry.

"Look," Hagrid began, "I'll admi' tha' Professor Eago can be a bi' bad tempered at times, but other than that he's an all righ'! You've nothing to worry about from him!"

As they continued on their way to the bank, Harry's thoughts still rested on Professor Eric Eago.


	2. A Different Morning

**I do not own 'Harry Potter' or anything related.**

* * *

Eric Eago was woken by his alarm. He aggressively slammed the button to turn it off. He reluctantly got up. Eric hated having to do things according to a timetable. He preferred to do things how he wanted rather than set his day to anything. However, looking at the time, Eric knew that he needed to be up.

After having a shower and getting dressed, Eric kicked his snake Joshu, who was coiled up beside the end of his bed.

"Get up," He ordered.

Grudgingly, Joshu uncoiled himself, and followed Eric. The latter then knocked on his wardrobe twice with his cane.

"You too."

The wardrobe creaked open. A tiny mouse-like creature popped its head outside. It seemed to fear the light, but came out anyway. Eric walked towards the window and opened it. He looked towards the lake below.

"Oh Uxossha!" He called, "It's time to get up!"

He got no response. He took something out of his jacket.

"I have a cucumber!"

The lake bubbled. Slowly the kappa emerged from it, looking up at Eric. He tossed the cucumber to the kappa named Uxossha, who easily caught it, and started munching on it.

Eric walked downstairs, Joshu and the mouse-like creature following him. In a cellar-like room, He unlocked the cages containing three diricowl and a kitsune. Waking up, they followed him. He also unlocked a door at the other end, and out came a firecrab. The man and his animals later came to the main hall, where Eric's house-elf greeted him.

"Good morning, Master Eric!"

Eric smiled. He liked Itamae the best in the mornings. He was always up.

"I have prepared breakfast for you as always," Itamae told him.

"Thank you, Itamae, but you'll have to keep it all heated."

Eric smiled.

"Today, I'm treating YOU to breakfast!"

Itamae stared at him. His eyes widen. Tears started to form in them. He gave an excited scream and ran to hug him. He was acting like a human slave who was just told that he was free.

"Master Eric is too kind! Master Eric is truly the most generous- the most kind-"

"Yes yes, I'm Mother Teresa, now get off me!"

Itamae quickly got off him.

"Oh no! I've upset you Master! Bad Itamae!"

Itamae ran to the fireplace to punish himself with a poker, but Eric took it before he had a chance.

"They will be no punishing yourself without me telling you so," He firmly said.

"Yes Master! Sorry Master! Bad Itamae, bad-"

"I said NO punishing yourself without me telling you too!"

Itamae nodded, holding himself together, doing his best to fight against centuries of conditioning. Eric moaned. This was perhaps the most annoying aspect of a house-elf. How were they supposed to do everything you say when they do things you don't want them to do? Uxossha later joined them, finishing off his cucumber. Joshu gave Eric a puzzled look.

"So where are we going for breakfast then?" He asked him in his native parseltongue. Eric smiled.

"Oh you'll see."

He pulled out his wand from his cane, conjured a piece of wood, and turned it into a portkey. It would have been simpler to create the portkey yesterday, but if he did that, it would mean he HAD to use it, and Eric hated HAVING to do things. He preferred doing things because he WANTED to.

"Right then Itamae. Keep the stuff simmering."

Some time later, Itamae returned.

"Right then. Everyone keep a hold of me."

All the creatures did so. Everything started spinning, and then settled. Although the portkey provided instantaneous travel, it certainly made you dizzy.

"Wait a minute! Eric, isn't this-"

Eric strolled from the back area of the pub and into 'The Leakey Cauldron'.

"'The Leakey Cauldron'? 'THE LEAKEY CAULDRON'? You've brought us here?"

Eric ignored him.

"Morning, Tom!" He greeted the barkeep.

"Professor! I'm surprised to see you here!"

"Yeah, well, I fancied a change."

"Well what will it be?"

"Oh, I'll have a couple of fried eggs and your finest wine. Joshu here will have some bird eggs. Uxossha will have half a pint of blood-don't look at me like that Tom, I know you have some for any vampires in here- Itamae will also have some fried eggs and some sherry, dog food for my kitsune, mashed up vegetables for the diricowl and the fire crab, and a couple of nuts for Bannin here, and everyone else whose drink I haven't ordered will have water."

"A little early for drinking, don't you think?" Joshu sneered.

Everyone who wasn't too heavy took the nearest table. The other wizards and witches in the pub were looking at them. While Tom prepared their orders, a group of thuggish looking wizards walked up to Eric's table.

"Oi, Scarface. Your pets are taking up free seats. Order them to move so that someone else can sit there."

Eric crossed his arms.

"My menagerie have every right to sit here as much as anyone," He said.

The leading thug laughed.

"Your pets deserved to lay on the ground like the filthy animals they are!"

Bannin, the mouse-like creature from Eric's wardrobe, was looking intently at the thug. He transformed into a miniature dragon, breathing fire. The thug took one look at him and screamed, running away from Eric's table as quickly as possible. The other thugs looked uncertainly at Bannin. They followed their leader.

"That was highly unnecessary, Bannin. I had the situation completely under control."

"Sorry Eric," Bannin meekly said after reassuming his true form, "I was only trying to help."

"I didn't think boggarts could assume a perfect form when up against a crowd?" Uxossha asked him.

"We can't. But that guy was far enough from his group for me to assume the form of his greatest fear."

Tom laid their orders on the table. Itamae was crying again.

"To be served instead of serving- such an honour!"

"So tell me Eric," Joshu asked as he wrapped each egg within his tail and threw them down his mouth, "What's the reason for us being here?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Eric asked him angelically, "Aren't I allowed a little change in my day-to-day activities?"

Joshu frowned.

"Eric, I know you, you hate 'The Leakey Cauldron'! You hate all wizarding pubs! In fact, I think you hate muggle pubs as well although not as much as wizarding ones. And bars! You prefer high-class restaurants that are very clean and dignified! And as I have learnt from you, no one does anything that defies their personality unless it's for a reason. So tell me! What reason do you have eating and drinking in a pub you always stay away from?"

Eric laughed.

"I've taught you well, Joshu! Well yes, I must confess that I do have an ulterior motive for me being in the Cauldron this morning."

Eric noticed that wizards and witches who could hear them were staring at him. He understood why. It was not because someone talking to a snake was a sign of insanity, but because it was apparently a sign of evil. Those who could speak snake language (Or parselmouths) were considered dark wizards, like Salazar Slytherin. Eric was not actually a parselmouth. He could understand parseltongue, but not actually speak it. He continued, though he lowered his voice, not because of pressure from the nearby wizards and witches, but because he did not want them to hear what he was about to say.

"This morning is today when Hagrid will come through with Harry Potter."

Saying this name did not get the same reaction from Joshu as it would have done from any wizard, nevertheless he did seem intrigued.

"Oh. So you've come here early to get a good glimpse of him."

Eric waggled his finger.

"Not early. Around the exact time that Hagrid would come in."

Joshu laughed, or at least made the snake equivalent of laughter.

"Oh come on Eric! I know you're good, but you can't pinpoint the exact time that Hagrid will come through that door, surely?"

"Oh ye of little faith! As a matter of fact, that is exactly what I've done."

Joshu looked sceptical.

"Okay then. Explain how you've done this."

"Well, the morning owl post arrives around 8 o'clock. That would wake up Hagrid. Because he's not allowed to use magic now that he has Harry, they'll take the boat that the latter's family used to get to the island. However, due to the work needed to row the boat, Hagrid will decide to use magic to speed it up. That would give them roughly four minutes to get back to the mainland. It's then a five minute walk from the harbour to the station, and the train to London arrives at 8:15, so they'll have to wait for roughly five minutes. The train journey will roughly take an hour to get to London to the nearest station, which is a five minute walk from here."

He looked at his watch.

"That means that they'll be here roughly by 9:20. It's almost 9:20 now."

He held up his left hand.

"So they'll likely be here in three-"

He dropped a finger.

"-Two-"

And another.

"-One-"

At that very moment, the door opened, and in came Hagrid and a small boy. Joshu stared at them, then turned back to look at Eric and shook his head.

"You amaze me sometimes," He muttered.

"Of course I do," Eric grinned.

Tom and Hagrid greeted each, and when Tom recognised his companion, he exclaimed Harry Potter's name. At once everyone turned to look at the boy, then got out of their seats to greet him. Eric however remained in his seat, feeling content that sitting here examining Harry was enough for him. He could already tell that the boy was unmistakably Harry without seeing that he looked just like his Dad. For he bore the scar that was equally as famous as him. The horrible scar diagonally across his face, like some terrible monster had slashed at him. Eric knew that this was not the only scar he had. Harry noticed that Eric was looking at him and jumped back. Eric grinned. Yes, his scar tended to get that reaction from people who had just met him. Eric noticed that there were minor differences in Harry compared to James. For example, his nose was slightly shorter than James, and instead of his hazel eyes, Harry's were bright green, like Lily's. Harry looked slightly scared of Eric. Surely he wasn't that frightening?

Eventually After Harry had shook everyone's hand twice, Hagrid led him outside. Finishing his glass, Eric followed after them, his menagerie following him. When he caught up with them, Hagrid hadn't yet opened the portal to Diagon Alley.

"Morning, Hagrid!" He called.

The two turned around.

"Ah, Professor! I didn't see yeh in the pub!"

"That is quite all right. I wanted to chat with you without the commotion of the others in the pub anyway, which is why I didn't greet you earlier."

He turned his attention towards Harry.

"So this is the boy-who-lived is it? He looks a lot like his dad, doesn't he? Almost identical, even, with the exception of his eyes, though!"

"Yes, I was just tellin Harry earlier today how much he looks like James. Oh Harry, this is Professor Eric Eago. He'll be one of the teachers teaching you at Hogwarts."

"How do you do, Harry?"

Eric gave out his hand for Harry to shake. However, Harry looked frightened of him, and hesitant to shake his hand, as if doing so he would lose it. Like he was playing Russian roulette, Harry eventually grasped the hand.

"How do you do, sir?" Harry replied in return, "What do you teach at Hogwarts?"

"Oh I'm the Potions Master." Eric answered letting go of Harry's hand, "I teach students how to brew potions. Course, I'd also like to teach History of Magic and Ancient Runes if the school let me. I'm sure I'd definitely make a better History of Magic teacher than the one we've already got, wouldn't you agree, Hagrid?"

"I'm-er, afraid it's not my place to criticise a teacher, sir."

"No, of course it isn't."

Eric noticed Harry looking in the direction of his menagerie.

"Oh this is my menagerie. Menagerie, say hello to Harry Potter."

All did so, whether in English or in their own language. Joshu was staring at Harry intently. He rose up to Eric's ear, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"There's something unique about this boy," He told him, "Very-snake-like."

Eric was puzzled by what his pet had said.

"Oh. Really? Well that's interesting."

He stroked him under the neck.

"You can understand snakes?" Harry asked him.

Eric looked at him.

"Why yes! I can understand the tongues of all my menagerie. Sadly I can't speak any of them myself, though, given that I don't have any of the tongues."

Eric wondered why Harry looked so excited that he could understand parseltongue. He thought about what Joshu told him.

"You're going to the bank, right?" Eago asked them, "You know, I need to go to the apothecary to restock on some ingredients. It's along the same route, why don't we join you?"

"I don't see any problem with tha'," Hagrid answered, "Yeh alrigh' abou' tha' Harry?"

Harry nodded his head instantly.

"Splendid!" Eago cried, clapping his hands, "Now then, shall we be on our way?"

Along the way, Eago saw Uxossha looking greedily at Harry.

"Stop it Uxossha, he's not on the menu!" He whispered, "Besides you've already had plenty to eat today!"

It was common knowledge that kappa liked to drink human blood. They especially liked children, particularly small ones. Eric took something out of the innards of his jacket.

"Here, have another cucumber."

He tossed it to Uxossha, who caught it and happily munched on it.

Once they had reached the Apothecary, Eric and his menagerie parted ways with Hagrid and Harry. After getting what he needed, Eric realised something.

"Oh shoot I don't have any money on me! Just keep all that I've chosen on hold, I'll be right back!"

Eric ran quickly to Gringotts, his menagerie following him.

"Greetings!" Eric greeted the goblin at the counter, "I need to get some money out!"

When the goblin looked up, his miserable face instantly lightened.

"Oh! Of course, Mr Eago!"

Eric smiled. He was perhaps one of the very few wizards and witches who were respected by the goblins. Even revered.

After getting out what he needed, Eric returned to the Apothecary and bought the items. As he strolled back to the 'Cauldron', Eric noticed his Menagerie giving him very worried looks. Before he could ask why, he overheard Hagrid talking to Harry. He was telling him about the houses, and Eric caught him clearly saying that there hasn't been a bad wizard or witch who didn't come from Slytherin. Eric disliked this, not because he was sorted into Slytherin and was now the head of the house, but because Hagrid was blatantly wrong.

"Really, Hagrid, I believe you're exaggerating a little there!" He corrected as he walked up to them. Hagrid looked like a pupil caught in wrongdoing.

"Oh! Professor! I didn't mean i' like tha'-"

"Really? Well even though you didn't mean it like that, Harry here will still get the wrong end of the stick, so let me make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea. It is true that many dark wizards and witches have been sorted in Slytherin, but not all of them came from Slytherin. My ancestor himself, Cain Eago, had been sorted in Gryffindor and until a couple of decades ago he was considered the most terrible dark wizard who ever lived!"

Harry's eyes widened.

"You're ancestor was a dark wizard?"

"Regrettably. There was a time when the name 'Eago' struck fear in the hearts of many. Fortunately now, he's been pushed back in the history books, and most of the later generations don't know that much about history because of who teaches it! And besides, the only reason why it seems that most dark wizards are Slytherins is because many dark wizards are ambitious and cunning, and ambition and cunning is what distinguish Slytherin. And are ambition and cunning so wrong in themselves? Is it so bad to have goals and intelligence?"

Eric chuckled as he shook his head.

"Honestly Hagrid, brainwashing the poor boy before he has a chance to make up his own mind! Next you'll be telling me that you stole Harry's family's only way to get off that island they'd been staying at!"

Hagrid blushed.

"I wasn't allowed teh use magic once I go' Harry, Professor! Yeh know tha'! I had no choice but teh take the boat!"

"Of course. Well then, I'll be off! See both of you at Hogwarts!"

After creating another portkey to return home, Eric said to Itamae "Right then Itamae! It's time for a real breakfast! Serve the food you've kept heated up!"

Eric looked at Joshu. For some reason he hadn't asked him how exactly he had worked out how long it took for Hagrid to get to 'The Leakey Cauldron'! To be honest, he thought it unlikely that Hagrid was going to arrive at the exact time he started the countdown! Though he was glad he did. Eric liked being right.


End file.
